


Push Ups In Drag

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Batman - Freeform, Batman References, Cosplay, Costume Kink, Costumes, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Frerard, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, dressing up, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank and Gerard have matching costumes for a Halloween party. Unfortunatly Gerard has to work late so Frank has to go alone. But Gerard has a surprise waiting for him when he gets home...





	Push Ups In Drag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deerperkyset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerperkyset/gifts).



> So it's a Halloween fic... in as much as there's costumes and a Halloween party and I wrote it at Halloween :)  
> There's nothing scary or spooky so don't continue if you're looking for that. It's just some good old Frerard smut!  
> Gifted to deerperkyset/parahutes cos their birthday is Halloween :) plus they are awesome and keep me motivated!  
> As ever, throw your feedback at me either here or on Twitter @MCFOBR  
> Enjoy, sweeties xx

“Is this just because you wanted to be Batman?” Frank asked, narrowing his eyes at his boyfriend.

“No,” Gerard answered and took hold of Frank’s hand. “I mean we could have tried another store to see if they had an outfit that would fit a man of normal height…”

“Hey!” Frank snapped but he knew Gerard was only messing around.

“It’s not because I want to be Batman, Frankie. You know Halloween is a busy time at work and with two staff apparently sick... I’m the boss, I can’t leave them that short staffed.”  
Gerard had been looking forward to the costume party, even though he had to be Robin, but being a bar manager on Halloween and staff who suddenly come down with some fictional flu so they can go out partying instead of working meant he had to pick up the slack.

“I know, it just sucks,” Frank said with a sigh.

“You should still go though,” Gerard encouraged. “Have a few drinks, dance a little, maybe save Gotham.”

“I don’t wanna go without you. It won’t be as fun.”

“It’ll be more fun than sitting around here sulking.” Gerard put his hand under Frank’s chin and forced him to look into his eyes. “Anyway, you know you really want to wear the Batsuit.”

“I kinda do,” Frank admitted with a small smirk.

“Then go. Please. We can have plenty of fun when we both get home,” Gerard promised.

************************

The party had been much more fun than Frank had predicted; mainly due to everyone being in awe over his costume. Part of the reason Frank had been reluctant to try another store when they were costume shopping was because the guy who owned the store let Frank use his own cosplay outfit for the price of a regular costume. The guy had been pretty similar in height and build so the Batsuit fit perfectly and it was too good an opportunity to miss. Even Gerard, who always preferred costumes loyal to the comics rather than films, was impressed by the replica Dark Knight era Batsuit.

Frank had stayed out later than he intended; he realised as he let himself into his and Gerard’s apartment that it was way past the bar closing time. Since the only light he could see was a dim light in their bedroom, Frank figured Gerard must have come home, waited up a little while then decided to go to bed when Frank didn’t show.

Frank tiptoed over to their bedroom, looking ridiculous as he was still entirely in costume, and slowly opened the door. The light was coming from the lamp on Frank’s side of the bed, nearest the door, and its glow was more than enough for Frank to see what was before him. His eyes were able to process the scene much quicker than his brain; he stood perfectly still in the doorway, his mouth slightly open.

“Well, hey there, puddin’” Gerard drawled in his bubblegum voice. 

Frank opened his mouth wider, intending to speak but only able to huff out what little air was left in his lungs. He let his eyes run over the scene again, understanding slowly hammering its way into his head.

“Harley?” Frank choked out eventually.

Gerard was laid on their bed, his bright red hair tied in bunches at either side of his head, his face pale white and a black eye mask painted on his face, lips slick with black lipstick. He had a blanket pulled up to his neck but had somehow managed to handcuff himself to the intricate metal headboard, arms pulled above his head.

“Yuh huh,” Gerard nodded then giggled.

“What?” Frank said aloud, only meaning to think it. 

He shouldn’t have been so stunned really. Frank knew how much Gerard loved to play in the bedroom; it wasn’t the first time he’d dressed up or adopted a persona… hell, they had both discussed a threesome before but neither of them had the courage to ask Pete. Frank shook his head slightly to clear it; maybe it was the alcohol or the unexpectedness that had caused him to react so slowly but now he had time to appreciate the scene… well, he was going to enjoy it.

“What am I doing here?” Gerard flawlessly answered, making it seem like that was what Frank had asked. “Mr J left me here for you to have some fun with.”

“Really?” Frank replied, calming his breathing and slipping into his best Batman voice. Frank walked around the bed until he reached the side where Gerard was shackled. “Sorry, Ms Quinn, but I don’t think you’re my type.”

“I’m everyone’s type, puddin’”

“There’s a reason I make Robin wear those tights, you know?” Frank reached out and twirled a finger around Gerard’s hair.

“Oh, I know. I think you should just take a little peek under this blanket,” Gerard said with a wink. Frank let go of Gerard’s hair to move his hand down to the blanket; when he got to Gerard’s stomach Frank grabbed the blanket in his fist and pulled it away completely.

“Fuck,” Frank breathed as he dropped the blanket to the floor.

Gerard’s legs and feet were free yet he had them splayed like he was tethered to the bed posts. His legs were clad in ripped fishnet stockings, holes torn in them at random with large patches of his milky skin showing through. He was dressed in a black, mesh babydoll with a small lace bow holding it together in the centre of his chest, the two sides flowing open over his pale, flat stomach. The panties matched; Frank couldn’t take his eyes off Gerard’s flesh pressed against the tiny triangle of material.

“You’ve been keeping quite a secret, Harley,” Frank said, still not able to move his eyes from Gerard’s crotch.

“I’m good at that,” Gerard said playfully. 

Frank ran a single finger down Gerard’s throat and over his chest, stopping when he reached the lace bow. Frank unclipped the cape on his outfit then climbed on the bed, sitting on Gerard’s hips. Even with the gloves on and his hands trembling from excitement, Frank still made short work of the knot, tugging the bow just once so it broke apart and the babydoll fell completely open.

“See, B-Man? I am your type,” Gerard said then pushed his body up. Frank knew Gerard could feel how hard he was now he was sat on him; it was noticeable enough just by looking at him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, that’s just my Batarang,” Frank said then raised his eyebrows at Gerard before remembering he probably couldn’t see the action because of the mask. “You are very tempting though.”

Frank dropped his head to kiss Gerard’s chest, making a trail between his throat and navel. Frank could hear the clanking of the handcuffs against the headboard as Gerard writhed on the bed under Frank’s lips. Frank laughed against Gerard’s skin then focussed his lips in one spot, nipping the flesh between his teeth and sucking. Gerard gasped then moaned as Frank sucked harder, flicking his tongue over the trapped flesh by his nipple.

It had been a long time since Frank had given Gerard a hickey but he hadn’t lost the skill. The skin was red and already bruising when Frank pulled away and he smirked at his handiwork.

“You gotta pay if you damage me,” Gerard said in a breathless voice.

“I think you’re already pretty damaged. But I’m gonna owe everything I’ve got. Because I am going to fucking ruin you, Harley Quinn.”

Gerard gave Frank a smouldering look, the kind that made Frank’s stomach flip then double knot itself. Frank could feel his pulse racing, the rushing of blood in his ears. There was no more time for playing around.

Frank reached over and quickly grabbed a small bottle of lube and single condom from the drawer by the bed. He dropped them by Gerard’s feet as he pulled off both gloves, throwing them on the floor.

“Whoops,” Gerard exclaimed as his toe purposely nudged the condom off the bed to join the discarded gloves.

“I needed that,” Frank said, looking up in time to see the mischievous glint in Gerard’s eye.

“No… I don’t think so,” Gerard answered, his voice dripping in fake innocence. Frank leant forward, making sure his face was directly over Gerard’s with their noses almost touching.

“Is that what you want?” Frank asked, being careful to stay in character but really giving Gerard the chance to answer. Gerard lifted his head to kiss Frank’s lips but Frank pulled himself back, just an inch out of reach.

“Fucking ruin me,” Gerard whispered.

Frank lurched forward, crushing his lips against Gerard’s and easily working his tongue into his mouth. When Frank broke the kiss Gerard dropped his head back to the pillow, panting heavily with his lipstick now smeared over his face.

“You look like the perfect little whore,” Frank said before moving back to straddle Gerard’s hips.

“That’s because I am,” Gerard said gleefully, wiggling his hips.

Frank reached down and palmed Gerard through the thin material of the incredibly strained panties. Gerard moaned in response and tried to thrust himself into Frank’s hand.

“You act like a whore too. You a slut, Harley?” 

“You know it,” Gerard blew Frank a kiss and giggled again. Frank pushed his fingers under the band of the flimsy panties and easily worked one finger through the delicate material. With one almighty tug, the panties were reduced to a torn mess of silky black rags in Frank’s clenched fist.

“You’re next,” Frank growled, showing Gerard what was left of his underwear then tossing it to one side.

Frank fumbled for the hidden zip, meant for easy access for toilet breaks but there was no time to take off the whole suit now; he needed to be inside his lover. Frank wrapped his fist around his hard cock as soon as it was free and stroked it slowly while Gerard watched.

“Touch me,” Gerard begged, running his tongue over his top lip. Frank shook his head and picked up the lube with his free hand.

“Maybe I’ll unlock you and you can touch yourself,” Frank said, knowing how much Gerard loved to perform.

“You can’t. I’m not allowed to tell you where the key is until I cum,” Gerard said with a pout.

“Is that so?” Frank asked rhetorically. He squirted some lube into his hand and worked it over himself, struggling not to moan at the sensation. “Well, I guess you better open your legs, you dirty girl.”

“You gonna treat me real nice?” Gerard said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He widened his legs and shifted his hips up to help Frank who was instantly lining himself up.

“No,” Frank answered in serious voice then pushed his way inside Gerard.

Both men moaned; Gerard a high pitched noise of pleasure and pain, Frank a deep throated sound of relief. There was a moment where they were both still, silent, and then lust won out.

Frank grabbed hold of Gerard’s hips and slowly withdrew, almost completely, before driving back inside his tight hole. The heat enveloped Frank again and he groaned at the feeling. He knew he was gripping Gerard too tight, he could see his fingers pressing into his pale skin as he thrust again.

“You can’t fuck any harder than that? You could at least make my teeth rattle, puddin’” Gerard said with a sly smile.

“I was just worried you couldn’t take it, whore,” Frank replied.

Before Gerard could answer Frank slammed into him harder, hitting his prostate and making the man squeal with pleasure. Frank reached up and grabbed one of Gerard’s bunches, closing his fist around the hair; he didn’t miss a beat, yanking in time with each thrust.

“You like that?” Frank asked, tugging Gerard’s hair a little harder and causing him to yelp.

“Fuck yeah,” Gerard panted breathlessly. “You’re really revving up this Harley.”

Frank kept driving, pushing harder with each movement. Gerard lifted his legs, stockings still in place, and wrapped them around Frank, forcing him deeper. Frank let go of Gerard’s hip, barely noticing the bruises that were starting to form, to run his hand down Gerard’s thigh, gripping the flesh and holding him in place. They moved in perfect harmony; Frank slamming forward and Gerard meeting each thrust with a flick of his hips.

“Please touch me,” Gerard panted, trying to pull his hands free. Frank was close, much closer than he realised. Hearing that metal on metal and seeing the desperate look on Gerard’s make up smeared face was almost too much for Frank and his cock twitched as he hit Gerard’s prostate again.

“You know… I’m gonna…” Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

“Fucking do it. Own me,” Gerard cried.

Frank let go of Gerard’s leg and instead took hold of his throbbing dick. And just in time; just one pump in time with a deep thrust and a hair pull had both men letting out a prolonged groan. Frank filled Gerard as his body convulsed, the power of his climax rocking through him. Gerard came hard, covering Frank’s fist and some of his Batsuit.

The sweat glistened on Gerard’s chest and Frank was captivated by it; he watched the man’s chest rise and fall as he panted too, both trying to catch their breath. Frank let go of Gerard’s hair and held the palm of his hand against the smeared lipstick mark over his cheek. Gerard tried to reach out too, then they both laughed when they realised he was still attached to the bed.

“Where’s the key, baby?” Frank asked, aware Gerard’s arms must be aching by this point.

“Huh… I don’t know, puddin’” Gerard said then grinned wickedly.

“What?”

Frank felt an arm slip around his chest but before he could react he was being pulled back, pressed up against a firm body standing directly behind him at the foot of the bed. The shock rendered him defenceless and before he could start to fight back, a familiar voice sounded in his ear.

“She doesn’t know, but I do. Watching you destroy my queen was seriously fucking hot,” the words were whispered against Frank’s skin but Gerard heard them too and giggled in response.

The voice was enough to stir up Frank’s excitement but when he looked down at the arm that held him captive and saw the Jack Skellington tattoo it was hard not to squeal with joy.

“I should have known,” Frank growled in a low voice, trying to stay in character and keep his enthusiasm restrained. 

Frank’s hand was suddenly ceased, grabbed in a tight hold by strong fingers and pulled upwards, behind his head. Unseen, Frank felt his hand being led, fingers trailing over the latex makeup creating fake scars running up over the soft cheek under his fingertips.

“Say, Bats, do you wanna know how I got these scars?” Pete rasped before laughing maniacally.


End file.
